La coach
by Ahotep
Summary: Un nouveau coach arrive à Seigaku. Cette arrivée va bouleversé l'un des titulaires. Oui, mais lequel?
1. Un nouveau venu

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: K+ pour l'instant

Résumé: Un nouveau coach arrive à Seigaku et va bouleverser la vie de nos joueurs préférés et de un en particulier…

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre1:

Un nouveau venu

Un taxi venait de s'arrêter devant l'université Seishun Gakuen plus connue sous le nom der Seigaku. Une personne en sortit. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging noir et d'un ample t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux étaient cachés sous une casquette noire. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'imposant portail en fer forgé. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle le franchit et traversa la cour menant au bâtiment principal.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, elle déambula dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un bureau, d'une personne. Ne trouvant pas l'objet de sa quête, elle revint dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble dans l'espoir de trouver une personne pouvant l'aider. Son sauveur prit la forme du concierge. Elle s'en approcha et le salua.

-Bonjour! Pourriez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît? Je cherche le bureau de Sumire et je ne le trouve nul part.

Les yeux du concierge étaient tellement ouverts par la surprise et le choc qu'on eût l'impression qu'ils allaient sortit de leurs orbites. Personne n'avait jamais parlé de quelqu'un de manière aussi peu formelle devant lui. Voyant le visage choqué de son interlocuteur, l'inconnu s'empressa de rectifier le tir.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je cherche le bureau de Ryusaki-sensei.

-Allez au troisième étage, au fond du couloir à gauche salle 301. Mais essayez d'abord la salle des professeurs au quatrième étage entre le laboratoire de chimie et les sanitaires.

-Merci.

Elle s'inclina et commença à monter au pas de courses les escaliers. Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle alla vers la gauche puis vers la droite. Finalement après avoir tourné en rond, le visiteur atteignit la salle. Il toqua. Une voix de femme lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Bonjour, désolée de vous déranger. Je cherche Ryusaki-sensei. Nous avons rendez-vous.

-C'est moi-même et vous devez être Kanji Chiaki-san. Je vous attendais hier.

-Je sais, j'en suis désolée. Mon avion a eu du retard ce qui fait que je ne suis arrivé que hier soir à Tokyo.

-Ce sont les mêmes excuses que m'avait données votre mère quand elle était élève ici; à la chose prêt qu'elle prenait le bus. Kanji, je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

-Moi aussi Ryusaki-sensei. D'ailleurs la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, Seigaku n'était qu'un lycée et maintenant c'est une université.

-Le directeur ne veut pas perdre nos prodiges et il a instauré une université sportive avant tout mais qui permet néanmoins aux étudiants de poursuivre des études ou un apprentissage.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici au Japon.

-Je vous l'expliquerai pendant la visite de l'établissement.

Les deux femmes sortirent du bureau et firent le tour du bâtiment principal de l'école. Tout avait bien changé depuis le temps où Chiaki était venue pour la dernière fois au Japon. L'université avait même un club d'informatique.

Sumire la conduisit droit vers les terrains de tennis.

-Voilà la raison de votre venue Kanji-san. M'occuper des clubs toute seule est devenu trop lourd depuis l'ouverture de l'université. Bien sûr l'équipe universitaire m'aide beaucoup et ceci au détriment de leur entraînement.

-Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre?

-Je vous ai vu joué quand vous étiez plus jeune, j'ai vu votre manière de vous occuper d'une équipe. J'ai parlé avec le club de tennis qui vous emploie. C'est à ma demande qu'ils ont accepté de vous transférer si vous acceptez de m'aider ici à Seigaku.

-Ok. Mais avant toute chose que devrais-je faire exactement?

-L'équipe universitaire sera votre priorité. Vous allez devoir les coacher pendant, avant et après les matchs, aider à leur entraînement. Vous devrez aussi participer aux réunions.

-Ça ne change pas de mon emploi en France. Je veux bien faire un essai sur un mois. À la fin du mois, je vous donnerai ma réponse définitive.

-Merveilleux. Retournons dans mon bureau. Je vous donnerai un dossier concernant tous les joueurs de l'équipe. La rentrée est demain matin.

Les deux femmes retournèrent dans le bureau de la sensei. Celle-ci remit à Chiaki une épaisse chemise cartonnée.

-Voici les dossiers des neufs titulaires de l'équipe. Si vous pouviez les lire pour demain ce serait parfait. Je vous présenterai demain après-midi avant l'entraînement. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir ou bien demander de l'aide au capitaine de l'équipe.

-C'est noté. Une dernière chose, vu que l'on sera amené à travailler ensemble, j'aimerai mieux que vous me tutoyez. Je n'ai plus l'habitude du vouvoiement.

-Bien. Je vous… Je te dis alors à demain.

Kanji Chiaki, nouveau coach de Seigaku section université retourna chez elle, prête à se plonger dans la lecture des dossiers de ses futurs disciples.


	2. premier entraînement avec les titulaires

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: K+ pour l'instant

Résumé: Un nouveau coach arrive à Seigaku et va bouleverser la vie de nos joueurs préférés et de un en particulier…

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça

_Mangaslover : merci pour ta review. Pour la peine voici les deux chapitres suivants._

Chapitre2:

Le premier entraînement avec les titulaires universitaires

Le premier jour se passa très bien. Quoique aucun des titulaires n'étudie la même chose, ils étaient tous rassemblés par une même passion : le tennis. Le plus jeune joueur de l'équipe avait 19 ans et était surnommé le "Prince du tennis". Malgré son rang de joueur professionnel, il avait décidé de continuer ses études. Les autres titulaires avaient tous 20 ans.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps dans le clubhouse du tennis. Ils revêtirent le désormais célèbre jogging bleu et blanc de leur école. Sous la direction de leur capitaine, ils se rendirent sur les courts de tennis et commencèrent leur échauffement: 50 tours pour commencer. Pendant leur course, Ryusaki-sensei et Kanji arrivèrent, l'une les mains dans les poches, l'autre avec une pile de dossiers sur les bras. Quand les joueurs passèrent devant elles, la plus âgée de deux leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

-Jeunes hommes, voici votre nouveau coach : Kanji Chiaki. Elle vous vient directement de France. Saluez-la!

Tous s'inclinèrent et la saluèrent. Kanji fit de même.

-Tout d'abord bonjour à tous. Je suis Kanji Chiaki. J'ai tout comme vous 20 ans, donc j'espère que vous allez tous m'appeler par mon prénom. Je ferai de même avec vous si vous m'en donnez l'autorisation. Les méthodes ne vont pas changer. Votre capitaine préparera le planning et il me le soumettra. Je tiens également à préciser à messieurs Kaidoh et Momoshiro que leurs batailles leur vaudront en plus des habituels tours de terrains une séance d'entraînement spéciale avec moi. Bon je crois que c'est tout pour le moment. Je vais vous observer et je viendrai vous faire quelques commentaires.

Les joueurs commencèrent à s'éloigner.

-Inui?

-Oui Kanji-sensei?

-Je vous ai demandé d'utiliser mon prénom. Enfin, pourriez-vous me donner vos carnets sur votre équipe et celles des autres écoles? J'aimerais pouvoir les étudier ce soir.

-Bien sûr, je vous les donnerai.

-Merci.

Le nouveau coach commença à observer les joueurs et elle prenait des notes dans les dossiers qu'elle avait en sa possession. Finalement après un quart d'heure, elle pénétra sur les courts. Elle s'approcha de Momoshiro et corrigea le placement de ses pieds. Elle fit de même avec plusieurs joueurs. Au moment où elle allait s'approcher de Kawamura, un grand BURNING retentit. Ce dernier venait de frapper un hadokyu à une main.

-Kawamura?

-Oui Kanji-sensei, je veux dire Chiaki.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu frappes un coups d'une telle puissance sans un bandage de maintient. J'ai lu que tu avais failli te briser le poignet à cause de ce coup.

-Merci du conseil. Vous pouvez m'appeler Takashi.

En ce qui concernait Fuji et Tezuka, elle n'avait rien eu à dire. Tous avaient de légers problèmes de placement mais rien de vraiment catastrophique. Le seul joueur qui l'inquiétait réellement était Kaidoh. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se fasse très mal au dos en continuant à frapper des Snake Shots.

Ayant vu ce qu'elle voulait voir, elle s'absenta un court instant. Elle revint avec son sac de tennis et elle en sortit une raquette.

-Rassemblez vous un instant!

Tous les joueurs se figèrent et se réunirent devant elle, droits comme des piquets.

-Vous êtes tous très doués. Mis à part quelques problèmes de placement, vous avez tous un excellent niveau. Néanmoins certains d'entre vous (elle balaya l'assemblée du regard) ont une attitude à risque. Takashi, si tu veux continuer à jouer au tennis, porte ça au poignet ainsi il sera maintenu. Kaidoh, tes Snake mettent beaucoup trop de pression sur ton dos. Cela me fait venir au point suivant: le temps consacré aux étirements sera doublé

-Kanji-sensei?

-Oui Momoshiro?

-Takeshi ou Momo. Vous êtes bien la célèbre joueuse qui a inventé le Net Serve? J'ai vu votre photo et un article à ce sujet dans le Monthly Tennis pro d'il y a deux mois.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Vous pouvez nous l'apprendre?

-À ton avis Takeshi pourquoi ai-je ma raquette? Si quelqu'un veut bien jouer avec moi, je vous montrerai le Net Serve et le Kitsune Shot… Pas de volontaire. Fuji tu es volontaire désigné d'office. Inui va chercher tes carnets pendant que je m'échauffe.

-Bien sensei.

Chiaki s'échauffa longuement. Elle étira chaque muscle de son corps. Après un quart d'heure, elle entra sur le terrain. Fuji était prêt; les autres joueurs étaient rassemblés à l'extérieur.

-Vous avez les yeux grands ouverts? Je vais commencer par le Net Serve.

Elle frappa la balle sur le sol et la fit rebondir très haut. Quand elle se trouva au niveau de son épaule, elle la frappa. La balle fit un trajet totalement horizontal et retomba en angle droit à 20 cm du filet.

Fuji avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'en revenait pas. Chiaki servit à nouveau, mais normalement. Une longue bataille s'en suivit. Aucun des deux ne voulait perdre le point. Fuji profita d'une soudaine brise pour frapper un Hakugei. Chiaki ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle bondit sur la balle et la tapa avec le cadre de sa raquette. La balle partit en tourbillonnant pour s'écraser juste sur la ligne de fond de court.

-C'était le Kitsune Shot. Vous pouvez ranger les courts et ensuite vous irez vous changer. J'enseignerai ces coups demain aux personnes qui le voudront.

Kanji quitta le terrain et se posta derrière le grillage pour surveiller le nettoyage. Quand les terrains furent propres, tous les titulaires partirent vers les vestiaires. Kaidoh fut le dernier à sortir.

-Sensei a un très bon jeu. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas professionnelle?

-C'est une très longue histoire Kaidoh. Je vous la raconterai peut-être un jour.

Un voile de tristesse embruma son regard et elle partit serrant contre elle les précieux carnets d'Inui.


	3. Souvenirs

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: K+ pour l'instant

Résumé: Un nouveau coach arrive à Seigaku et va bouleverser la vie de nos joueurs préférés et de un en particulier…

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 3:

Souvenirs

France, 3 ans auparavant.

Le soleil brillait fort au-dessus de Roland Garros. Une grande foule était réunie pour assister à la grande finale du championnat féminin des 17-18 ans. Pour l'occasion, une foule de reporters était présente.

Les joueuses entrèrent sur le court sous les acclamations de la foule.

"Et voici les joueuses. La première est la franco-japonaise Chiaki Kanji 17 ans, 1m60. Elle a remporté tous ses matchs sans perdre un seul jeu. La seconde joueuse est Katarina Poliskova de Russie, 18 ans, 1m84. Son jeu puissant lui a permis de se hisser en finale sans la moindre difficulté…"

Les joueuses s'échauffaient. Les flashs crépitaient, le match pouvait enfin commencer. Le jeu était très serré car les deux joueuses étaient toutes les deux d'un niveau élevé. Après une heure de jeu, le premier set fut remporté 7-5 par Chiaki. Le second set vit un retour fulgurant de la Russe. Chiaki se trouva contrainte d'utiliser son Net Serve pour revenir au score. Ce service créa une surprise parmi les spectateurs. Malheureusement, outre le fait de lui avoir fait revenir au score, il fit entrer Poliskova dans une rage folle. Elle se mit à frapper la balle de plus en plus fort. Les coups étaient tellement forts qu'il aurait été suicidaire de tenter un Kitsune Shot. Néanmoins elle s'y essaya ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui arracher la raquette des mains. Cet échec marqua la fin du second set que la Russe remporta 6-3.

Le troisième set fut très éprouvant. Chiaki, dont le poignet avait été affaibli par les coups violents de la Russe, avait du mal à renvoyer les balles.

" Il ne me reste plus qu'à tenter le Hadokyu. J'y laisserai sans doute mon bras, mais je n'ai pas le choix. " Se dit la jeune Franco-japonaise, tout en renvoyant un boulet de canon.

Elle se mit en position. Son coach voyant sa posture fut horrifié. Il connaissait les conséquences d'un tel coup pour un poignet amoindri. Chiaki frappa ce coup d'une seule main. À chaque coup, son bras tremblait de plus en plus, à tel point qu'elle se vit contrainte de le frapper avec ses deux mains. Elle joua pendant quatre jeux de cette manière, les remportant facilement. Elle avait réduit le score à 5-4. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jeu à prendre pour remporter le championnat. Elle servit. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras et le dos. Elle essaya de l'oublier et contra le retour par un nouvel hadokyu. Cette fois-ci, la douleur fut tellement intense qu'elle lâcha sa raquette et s'évanouit.

Quand elle revint à elle, Chiaki se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Son bras droit avait été entièrement plâtré et un corset lui enserrait le dos. Un médecin discutait avec ses parents et son coach. Quand ils virent qu'elle était réveillée, ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Content que vous soyez revenue à vous Mademoiselle Kanji. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous pouvez oublier tout rêve de carrière professionnelle en tant que sportive, fini également les tournois amateurs. Votre poignet est brisé, les os de votre avant-bras sont fêlés et vos ligaments ne supporteront aucun un effort de longue haleine.

-Mais en suivant un programme de rééducation comme celui de Munich…

-Ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai vu votre match et vu les coups que vous avez frappés, je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas de lésions plus graves. Par contre votre dos a souffert également. Vous risquez d'être victime de douleur après des activités intenses.

-Mais je pourrai toujours jouer au tennis?

-Oui, tant que cela n'excède pas une heure et que vous ne fassiez pas de match, du moins dans les deux qui vont venir. Si vous souhaitez continuer dans cette branche devenez entraîneurs.

-Merci pour le conseil.

Tokyo 2005 :

Chiaki était assise dans son salon, les yeux dans le vague, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Sur la table, les livrets d'Inui étaient ouverts.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kaidoh lui refasse penser à sa blessure et à son rêve brisé?


	4. Momo et Kaidoh punis

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: K+ pour l'instant ( présence d'une ou deux expression peu gentille)

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

_Mangaslover: Merci pour ta review. J'ai essayé de faire de Chiaki quelqu'un avec du caractère. Mais ce caractère fort n'est-il pas juste une carapace? Je ne sais pas encore. En ce qui concerne le Hadokyu, la réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais elle viendra je te le promets._

_Lame the Scythe: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût._

Chapitre 4:

Momo et Kaidoh punis

-INUI INUI!

Tous les titulaires étaient agglutinés autour de lui. Tous? Non, Kaidoh et Tezuka se tenaient à l'écart et regardaient leurs camarades d'un air ennuyé.

-Alors Inui, tu as découvert pourquoi Chiaki-kun n'est pas professionnelle?

Les lunettes du célèbre dataman brillèrent d'un éclat diabolique.

-Il y a 90 de chance que ce soit lié à une blessure, 5 que ses parents n'ont pas voulu, 4 qu'elle ait voulu privilégier ses études et…

-100 de chance que vous aurez 50 tours de terrains à faire après l'entraînement, ça vous apprendra à vous mêler des affaires des autres. Commencez votre échauffement.

Chiaki se traîna difficilement sur le banc. Son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir. Néanmoins elle avait décidé de venir travailler malgré l'avis défavorable de Ryusaki Sumire. Il fallait essayer de former de nouvelles paires de doubles.

-Vous vous êtes assez échauffés. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler les doubles. Kaidoh, Takeshi vous allez jouer contre Tezuka et Sadaharu. Ensuite Syusuke et Ryoma contre Takashi et Eiji. Suichiroh, tu passeras sur les courts et tu prendras des notes sur les atouts et les faiblesses de chaque couple.

Les matchs, contre toute attente, se déroulaient bien. Même Kikumaru se débrouillait bien sans Oishi. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Kaidoh et Momoshiro durent se disputer pour une balle ratée. Le sang de Chiaki ne fit qu'un tour.

-Kaidoh, Takeshi, après les 50 tours, vous resterez. J'aurais deux mots à vous dire. Cria leur coach.

Hormis un autre incident impliquant les mêmes joueurs, l'entraînement se passa sans trop de problème. Les couples fonctionnaient à merveille. Même Tezuka s'en tirait plutôt bien pour une personne n'ayant jamais fait de doubles auparavant.

Après un tour sur les terrains, Oishi apporta les notes à la coach. Ils les étudièrent et firent quelques changements.

La fin de l'entraînement arriva. Après un court discours, les joueurs s'éparpillèrent. Il ne restait plus que Kaidoh et Momoshiro. Ils attendaient droits comme des piquets que la sensei les punisse. Au lieu de cela elle leur parla.

-Je pourrai savoir pourquoi vous vous battez sans arrêt? Vous avez un excellent potentiel en tant que joueur de double. Vos talents sont complémentaires. Donc dorénavant, vous êtes un couple sur les courts de tennis. Vous vous entraînerez avec Eiji et Suichiroh. C'est la première partie de votre punition. Maintenant, la deuxième est un jogging de deux heures dans le parc, puis nous retournerons à l'école et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Ils partirent donc faire leur jogging. Au bout de deux kilomètres, Kaidoh se rendit compte que leur coach avait du mal à suivre.il ralentit et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il s'enquit de sa santé.

-Vous allez bien sensei? Si vous vous entez mal, on peut arrêter et faire ce jogging un jour où vous irez mieux.

-Ça ira si nous faisons une pause dans le parc. Allez-y. Je vous y rejoindrai.

Sur ce, Kaidoh reprit son rythme habituel, non sans jeter de temps à autre un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il arriva finalement au parc. Momoshiro l'avait devancé de deux bonnes minutes et bien sûr, il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

-Hey mamushi, on se fait vieux! On n'arrive plus à suivre!

-Ferme là imbécile! Kanji-sensei ne se sent pas bien. J'ai gardé un œil sur elle.

-La vipère en pincerait pour notre coach, c'est trop mignon.

Kaidoh lui jeta un regard si noir que Momo aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher sous terre.

-Je plaisante. J'ai remarqué. C'est son dos qui l'a fait souffrir. Il faut absolument qu'elle ne fasse pas le trajet retour. Elle risquerait de se retrouver avec un dos bloqué demain. J'ai un plan.

Il chuchota son plan. Kaidoh fut tout de suite partant.

Chiaki arriva finalement. Sa respiration était irrégulière et saccadée. Sa douleur dorsale ne faisait que s'amplifier à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle s'arrêta près d'une fontaine à eau et s'aspergea son visage couvert de sueur.

La pause dura un bon quart d'heure. Les deux jeunes hommes faisaient leurs étirements tandis que Kanji tentait de maîtriser la douleur qui irradiait dans son dos. Finalement elle décida qu'il était grand temps de retourner à l'université.

-Allez les gars, on y va!

Momoshiro et Kaidoh s'avancèrent et se placèrent devant elle. Sans crier garde, Kaidoh la souleva et la porta sur son dos. Kanji tenta vainement de se libérer.

-Arrêter de vous débattre Chiaki-sensei. On fait ça pour votre bien. Nous ne voulons pas que vous vous blessiez davantage.

-Vous nous aidez à développer notre potentiel. Depuis que vous vous occupez de nous, nous avons beaucoup progresser. Et puis vous êtes là quand nous n'allons pas bien.

Kaidoh murmura cette dernière phrase.

-C'est gentil de vous soucier de ma santé, mais après un bon massage et une bonne douche chaude il n'y paraîtra plus. Et puis en fin de compte ceci servira à développer votre force.

À mi-chemin, Momoshiro prit Chiaki sur son dos et ils repartirent vers Seigaku. Bien sûr ils mirent plus de temps à atteindre l'université.

De retour dans les vestiaires, ils déposèrent leur coach sur un banc et ils allèrent se doucher et se changer. Kanji sortit et s'installa sur les marches. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent et elle put fermer le bâtiment à clef. Elle les remercia encore une fois et s'en alla non sans leur avoir fait promettre de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé pendant la punition sportive.


	5. Mauvaise journée pour Kaidoh

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

Résumé: Un nouveau coach arrive à Seigaku et va bouleverser la vie de nos joueurs préférés et de un en particulier…

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 5:

Mauvaise journée pour Kaidoh

Un mois après l'arrivée de Kanji, les joueurs avaient fait beaucoup de progrès. Kaidoh et Momoshiro avaient tenu leur promesse. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur entraînement malgré les menaces d'Inui.

-DRING! DRING! DRING!

Kaidoh fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Grommelant contre la personne ayant le culot de l'appeler à une heure si matinale, il prit son téléphone et s'apprêta à décrocher. Au moment où il allait appuyer sur le bouton, son sang se glaça. Il était 7h15 et l'entraînement commençait dans un quart d'heure. Il sauta hors de son lit et enfila en vitesse short et T-shirt, enfournant son uniforme ainsi que ses livres dans son sac de tennis.

7h32, il venait d'arriver sur les courts. Tous ses camarades étaient rassemblés et bizarrement leur coach n'était pas encore là. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se plaça à côté d'Inui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Alors Kaidoh, on arrive en retard? Le réveil n'a pas sonné ou ta petite amie a caché tes affaires. Dit la coach en surgissant de derrière la porte des vestiaires.

-Désolé sensei. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en fais la promesse.

-J'y compte bien. Pour la peine vous allez venir ce soir à 18 heures dans le parc pour un entraînement dont j'ai la spécialité. Autre chose; avant de commencer les exercices prévus, je dois vous signaler qu'il n'y aura pas d'entraînement cette après-midi. Tezuka, Eiji et Syusuke ont des examens blancs et d'autres professeurs ont prévu des séances de rattrapages et de tutorats pour les étudiants les plus faibles. Ryoma et Sadaharu vous devez être à 13 heures dans la salle des professeurs, tous les autres sont libres sauf Kaidoh, 18 heures dans le parc.

Et voilà encore une tuile qui tombait sur cette pauvre vipère. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Momoshiro avait décidé de jouer n'importe comment et pour couronner le tout, Tezuka était tellement énervé que les balles qu'il renvoyait s'encastraient dans le grillage, frôlant Kaidoh de justesse.

À la fin de l'entraînement, il pensait que tout allait s'arranger. Mais non, examen d'anatomie animale jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Bien sûr, le sujet portait sur une notion qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement révisée.

Midi sonna et il fut heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui pour manger et se relaxer. Il pénétra dans sa maison. Elle était silencieuse. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour écouter les messages sur répondeur pendant que son repas se réchauffait. Tous les messages étaient destinés à ses parents sauf le dernier. Son contenu arracha un grognement à l'intéressé qui n'allait finalement pas pouvoir manger avant le soir. Il attrapa une pomme et partit en courant de chez lui.

Mais que pouvait bien contenir ce message? Kaidoh, étant malgré les apparences un grand ami des animaux, travaillait dans un refuge en tant qu'assistant du vétérinaire et d'homme à tout faire. Il lui avait été demandé de remplacer un de ses collègues. Il se dépêcha et arriva une demi-heure plus tard sur son lieu de travail. Il alla prendre ses consignes et il se mit au boulot. Joueur avec les chiens et les chats effaça un peu de sa mauvaise humeur. Il revenait d'une promenade avec un chien quand une limousine noire s'arrêta devant le portail rouillé. Il n'y prêta pas attention, son travail étant la chose la plus importante pour le moment. Il amena le chien dans son box et alla classer les dossiers des animaux nouvellement arrivés.

Il fut distrait dans sa tâche par des voix qui provenaient de la cours à l'avant du bâtiment. Les personnes parlaient tellement fort qu'il lui fut impossible de se concentrer. Il décida donc d'aller leur demander de faire moins de bruit. Mais plus il s'approchait plus les voix lui semblaient familières.

-Alors Keigo pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici?

-Ma chère Chiaki ai-je besoin d'une excuse pour te voir?

Kaidoh n'en revenait pas. Son coach et Atobe étaient là, se parlant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

-Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu veux faire un don pour soutenir ce refuge et tu as besoin de mon pour qu'on ne sache pas que ça provient de toi. Tu as toujours été si généreux Keigo.

Kanji lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout Chiaki. Père a acheté ce lieu. Une usine va y être construite.

-Et que vont devenir les animaux? Vous allez au moins les reloger.

-Cette vermine? Non, si d'ici à la fin de l'avis d'expulsion ils sont encore là nous les feront abattre.

Le sang de Kaidoh ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rua vers Atobe en l'insultant.

-Enflure, espèce d'ordure! Tu ne toucheras pas à un poil de ces animaux!

Il brandit son poing et rata Atobe d'une dizaine de centimètres.

-Kaidoh que fais-tu là? Ton attitude est inqualifiable. Si nous étions à Seigaku, je te ferai virer de l'équipe.

-Désolé sensei. Je travaille ici depuis deux ans et je tiens à ces bêtes plus que tout. Entendre ces projets m'a fait sortir de mes gonds.

-Je comprends. Mais une seule personne a le droit d'insulter et de frapper Keigo. Cette personne c'est moi. N'est-ce pas?

Atobe ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de sourire.

-D'ailleurs Keigo, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant changé, tu es plus froid que jamais. Je préférais le Keigo avec lequel je jouais au tennis. Lui au moins était un tant soit peu humain. S'il te plaît n'invoque pas les affaires pour justifier ce changement. Tu suis simplement les traces de nos parents. C'est pour ça que j'ai renoncé à l'entreprise familiale. Je la laisse à mon frère.

Atobe ne savait plus où placer sa grandeur. Kaidoh, lui, dévisageait son coach. Celle-ci s'éloigna de la scène pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, un air résolu plaqué sur le visage.

-Tu peux rentrer sans moi Keigo. Je vais me débrouiller.

Ce dernier partit, de même que Kaidoh qui alla terminer son travail. Il s'installa à son bureau et continua le tri des dossiers des animaux. Finalement il venait de finir son classement et il ressortit. Il eut la surprise de voir Chiaki à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

-Sensei, si cela ne vous dérange pas, est-ce que nous pouvons avancer ma punition à maintenant?

-Bien sûr, mais vu que je n'ai pas de chaussures pour courir sous la main, nous nous rendrons au parc en marchant. Et tu feras tes exercices là-bas.

-Bien Kanji-sensei.

Kaidoh retourna vite chercher son sac de tennis et sa veste et ils purent se mettre en route pour le parc.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence quasi religieux, tant car Kaidoh n'était pas bavard que par le fait que le regard des gens les croisant le gênait. Chiaki le remarqua et s'en amusa.

Une fois dans le parc, elle s'installa sur un banc et observa Kaidoh faire ses pompes, ses abdos et ses étirements.

-Kaidoh, finit de t'étirer. Ensuite tu feras avec ta raquette des simulations de revers à deux mains.

En bon élève obéissant, il se saisit de sa raquette et commença à faire les mouvements demandés.

-Non, arrête tu tiens mal ta raquette. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Elle se positionna derrière lui et lui plaça les mains. Avec lui, elle fit quelques battements. Il semblait avoir compris alors elle le laissa et replaça devant lui. Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment il recommença à tenir la raquette de travers. Chiaki soupira et se remit derrière lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et les tint fermement.

-Voilà, garde cette position. Laisse toi faire.

Ces quelques mots dits d'une voix douce rendirent Kaidoh mou comme un chewing-gum. Il sentait le souffle de son coach lui caresser la nuque, et la chaleur affluer à son visage.

Après un quart d'heure de cette douce torture, Chiaki retourna sur le banc et regarda Kaidoh faire des coups droits. Finalement elle lui demanda de faire trois fois le tour du petit bosquet qui s'étendait devant eux. Elle en profita pour aller à un distributeur de boisson. Elle revint s'asseoir au moment où Kaidoh achevait son dernier tour. Elle lui tendit une serviette-éponge et une bouteille d'eau. Il la remercia et s'assit à côté d'elle lui jetant de temps à autre un regard. N'y tenant plus, il lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Sensei, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez Atobe-san?

Chiaki leva les yeux sur lui. Méprenant le sens de son regard, il s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé. Cela ne me regarde pas.

-C'est le fils d'un ami à mes parents. Nous avons quasiment été élevés ensemble. Il a été mon premier amour, mais ça n'a pas duré. Nous sommes trop différents.

Enhardi par cette réponse, Kaidoh lui posa la question que tous ses amis se posaient.

-Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté les compétitions de tennis?

Chiaki se leva et se tourna brusquement vers lui, un sourire digne de Fuji sur les lèvres.

-Ça vous ne le saurez jamais. Maintenant rentrons. Il commence à faire frais et j'ai oublié ma veste dans la limousine de Keigo.

Sans réfléchir, il prit sa veste et la drapa sur les épaules de son coach. Chiaki voulut la lui rendre mais il avait déjà pris de l'avance.

Finalement cette journée avait peut-être mal commencé, mais elle se terminait bien.


	6. Une journée de libre avec Inui et Kaidoh

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

Résumé: Un nouveau coach arrive à Seigaku et va bouleverser la vie de nos joueurs préférés et de un en particulier…

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 6:

Une journée de libre avec Kaidoh et Inui

Kaidoh's PoV

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est la première fois qu'une femme m'émeut au point de lui prêter ma veste. Je suis rentré chez moi dans un état second. J'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

À peine avais-je franchi le pas de la porte que ma mère apparut devant moi.

-Inui-kun a téléphoné. Il a d'ailleurs été surpris que tu ne sois pas encore rentré de ton entraînement particulier. Votre séance de travail en chimie tient toujours. Il faut que tu sois chez lui à 14 heures.

-Merci d'avoir pris le message. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me doucher.

-Un instant! Tu devrais inviter ton coach à dîner un soir pour le remercier de s'occuper de toi particulièrement.

-Je le ferai.

Voilà que je devais inviter Kanji-sensei à dîner. Je demanderai à Inui de m'aider.

Le lendemain:

Je suis arrivé à l'heure chez Inui. Il avait déjà tout préparé. Mais voyant ma mine déconfite, nous n'avons pas commencé à travailler de suite.

-Il y a 100 de chance que quelque chose te travaille.

-Mère veut que j'invite Kanji-sensei à dîner afin de la remercier pour l'entraînement qu'elle a accepté de me donner.

-Je comprends. Il y a 90 de chance qu'elle refuse ton invitation. Il y a également 80 de probabilité que ta mère soit choquée en voyant un coach du même âge que nous et qu'elle se fasse des idées sur la nature de votre entraînement de hier.

A cette mention, j'émis un long sifflement et lui suggérai de nous mettre au travail. La chimie est vraiment une matière difficile et Inui y excellait. Il avait préparé des diagrammes pour m'expliquer les liaisons covalentes.

Nous étions en plein dans un exercice quand son ordinateur émit un bruit ressemblant à une sonnerie. Puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit, lui signalant l'arrivée d'un nouvel email. Inui s'excusa et alla le consulter. Il se mit alors à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles au sujet de Kanji-sensei. Il se tourna vers moi et m'annonça qu'il connaissait le secret de notre coach. J'étais très surpris.

-Comment as-tu fait?

-J'ai demandé de l'aide à mon ami Renji. Il a trouvé cette vidéo et elle nous explique tout. Je vais la graver et dès qu'on a fini, on va la regarder.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions installés dans le salon et la vidéo fut lancée. C'était un match de tennis qui avait eu lieu il y a trois ans. Inui et moi savions que notre coach était forte, mais nous n'imaginions pas possible qu'elle soit presque aussi forte que Tezuka-buchou. Au fur et à mesure que le match progressait, le visage d'Inui se crispait. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Cela se voyait. Quand elle a frappé l'un des derniers coups du match, elle s'effondra. Une floppée de gens l'entourèrent et elle fut évacuée. L'écran vira au noir et fut vite remplacé par une conférence de presse. Nous pouvions voir sensei, les yeux rouges, annoncer la fin de sa carrière pour raison médicale.

Les journalistes ne se contentèrent pas de cette réponse. Ils lui posèrent des questions sur le hadokyu, l'origine de ce coup et qui le lui avait enseigné. Elle n'y répondit pas. Alors, un reporter eut même le culot de lui demander pourquoi son petit ami n'était pas là pour affronter cette épreuve avec elle. Cette question la fit fondre en larmes et l'écran vira au noir de manière définitive.

Malgré moi, je sentais mon cœur se serrer. J'avais de la peine pour elle. Inui sortit le Cd et le rangea dans l'un de ses précieux carnets verts.

-Je crois que l'on va garder ça pour nous Kaidoh. Je doute que Chiaki-sensei veuille que cela se sache. A nous de faire en sorte qu'elle ne force pas sur son bras.

-Ce sera dur…

Il était déjà 18 heures. En plus de la chimie, nous avons mis au point un système pour surveiller sensei discrètement.

Sur le chemin me ramenant chez moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de la voir, les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots dans la voix répondre aux questions des journalistes. Je me surprenais à vouloir la consoler. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus frapper était l'absence d'Atobe à ses côtés lors de cette épreuve difficile.

Fin Kaidoh's PoV.


	7. Un plan d'une efficacité redoutable

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 7:

Un plan d'une efficacité redoutable.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Kaidoh et Inui pour mettre leur plan en place. C'était le dataman de Seigaku qui se chargea des derniers détails.

Quand tout fut finalement en place, ils purent commencer l'opération " Évitons que sensei ne force trop sur son bras et son dos". Ils profitaient de l'entraînement pour la surveiller et pour envoyer des premières années prendre les charges les plus lourdes comme les seaux de balles. Chiaki ne se sentait pas surveiller outre mesure. Elle avait l'habitude d'être observé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Quand on est ami avec la toute puissante famille Atobe et que sa propre famille dirige une entreprise alliée de ces derniers, on prend l'habitude d'être observé et l'on finit par ne plus y prêter attention.

Néanmoins, elle avait compris que deux de ses joueurs manigançaient quelque chose. Elle finit par les coincer derrière les vestiaires.

-Kaidoh et Sadaharu, quelle bonne surprise! L'entraînement est fini depuis plus d'une heure. Que faîtes-vous encore ici?

-Nous le savons sensei? Inui a oublié un carnet et…

-Vous avez essayé d'entrer par effraction pour le récupérer. Vous faites de piètre menteur. Il n'y a aucun carnet dans cette pièce. Je veux la vraie raison maintenant. Sadaharu?

La coach les fixait, les mains sur les hanches.

-Nous vous avons trouvé fatiguée ces derniers temps et j'ai remarqué que vous preniez des anti-douleurs. Nous ne voulions pas que vous vous blessiez.

-Ben, à ce compte-la, arrêtez de m'envoyer des étudiants plus jeunes dès que je me "surmène". Ils ne sont pas concernés par ce problème vu qu'ils sont dans le groupe de Ryusaki-sensei. Et puis vu que vous vous préoccupez tellement de mon bien-être, vous allez porter les seaux de balle, ranger les filets et les cartons vous-même. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai une porte à verrouiller et de la paperasse à faire. À moins que vous ne vouliez aussi le faire?

Chiaki s'éloigna, laissant les deux étudiants digérer ce qui venait de se passer. Elle entra finallement dans les vestiaires et claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Inui, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais prendre part à tes plans foireux. Siffla un Kaidoh rouge de honte.

-Il y avait 99 de chance que tu me dises ça. De plus tu étais d'accord pour lui mettre d'autres étudiants dans les jambes.

-Peut-être, mais….

Leur petite dispute fut interrompue par un lycéen qui appelait à l'aide.

-Sensei! Sensei!

Il arriva devant Inui et Kaidoh à bout de souffle.

-Avez-vous ……… Vu……K…Kanji-sensei?

-Elle est dans les vestiaires.

Cette dernière, ameutée par les cris, en sortit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dehors? Demanda-t-elle l'air passablement énervée.

-Sensei, il y a un problème sur le court D.

-Va voir ça avec Ryusaki-sensei, c'est elle qui s'occupe des courts A à E.

-Mais sensei, c'est Echizen-sempai qui a provoqué un duel avec Shibu-sempai

Chiaki vira au rouge.

-Nan, mais c'est pas possible! Il faut toujours qu'il fasse l'intéressant. J'arrive.

Elle verrouilla les vestiaires, et, avec Inui et Kaidoh sur les talons, elle se précipita vers le court D.


	8. Kanji VS Echizen : le clash

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 8:

Kanji VS Echizen : le clash

Chiaki's PoV:

C'est pas possible. On ne peut vraiment pas travailler en paix ici. Les bureaux sont trop bruyants, je pensais que les vestiaires après les entraînements seraient plus calmes. Je commençais vraiment à regretter d'avoir accepté ce poste. D'abord Sadaharu et Kaidoh, et maintenant Ryoma. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls joueurs de l'équipe qui m'était antipathique. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un joueur aussi égocentrique. Il ferait presque concurrence à Keigo.

Je me suis mise à courir avec trois personnes sur les talons. Quand je suis arrivée sur le court D, j'ai vu Ryoma et le dénommé Shibu se toiser du regard. Puis Ryoma a pris la parole.

-Bon Shibu, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser insulter de cette manière. Tu vas apprendre à tes dépens qu'on ne traite pas Echizen Ryoma de sale petit paon vaniteux sans s'en mordre les doigts.

Je suis entrée sur le terrain et me suis interposée. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je n'avais encore jamais été aussi en colère contre l'un de mes joueurs.

-Echizen, dans mon bureau tout de suite!

Il me regarda d'un air de dire " mais qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires celle-la" et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je réitérais donc mon injonction.

-Va dans mon bureau tout de suite! En t'obstinant tu aggraves sérieusement ton cas!

Il leva à nouveaux les yeux sur moi. Ils étaient remplis d'une rage froide et muette. Comme je ne baissais pas le regard face à son arrogance, il se décida à desserrer la bouche.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sensei qui refuse toutes les demandes de matchs contre elle. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le niveau pour vous occuper de nous. Je n'apprends rien de nouveaux, je m'ennuie.

Kaidoh et Sadaharu s'avancèrent et tentèrent de le raisonner.

-Echizen, tu manques vraiment de respect à Chiaki-sensei. Tu ferais mieux de lui obéir et elle sera clémente. Je n'en doute pas.

-J'en ai rien à cirer de sa clémence. Elle est tellement faible que vous, en bons toutous que vous êtes, êtes obligés de prendre sa défense. Oh et puis merde, vous me faites chier, je me casse.

Il passa à côté de moi et me bouscula. Sans réfléchir, je me suis saisie de son bras et avec mon autre main, je lui ai mis une claque. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis se rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire, il me poussa violement. Je me retrouvai par terre et lui, sans me jeter un regard sortit du court et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Sadaharu tenta de le retenir mais je lui demandai de le laisser. J'allais m'occuper de lui personnellement.

Je tentai de me relever, mais une forte douleur me traversa la cheville. Tant bien que mal, je réussis à me redresser et à me déplacer vers un banc. Kaidoh, qui n'avait pas bougé, perçut mon boitillement et se précipita sur moi. En un éclair, je me retrouvais dans ses bras tandis que Sadaharu allait chercher la trousse de premier soin.

Kaidoh m'enleva délicatement ma basket et ma chaussette. Il palpa doucement ma cheville pour éliminer tout risque de fracture. Tout en m'auscultant, il se jura de faire passer un sale quart d'heur à Ryoma dès qu'il lui mettra la main dessus.

Sadaharu revint et me banda la cheville.

Depuis cet incident, deux jours passèrent. Ryoma ne s'était pas présenté aux entraînements et tout l'établissement, des collégiens aux universitaires avaient entendu parler de son coup d'éclat. La consternation régnait au sein du club de tennis. Tous les joueurs me soutenaient et Ryusaki-sensei tentait de calmer les pros Ryoma.

Finalement il daigna revenir sur les courts après une semaine d'absence. Je l'attendais de pied ferme. Il voulait se mesurer à moi et bien j'allais lui faire ce plaisir. Il allait sentir sa douleur. Je savais que je jouais avec le feu mais j'avais confiance.

Il entra sur le court et commença son échauffement. Je m'approchais de lui.

-Ryoma, tu te plains que je n'accepte jamais tes demandes de matchs. Et bien aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance, tu auras la chance de te mesurer à moi. Tezuka tu arbitreras le match.

-Bien sensei.

Nous nous mîmes en position. Le match pouvait commencer. Je perdis le premier jeu à cause d'une série de Twist Serve. Il semblait fier de lui et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : effacer ce sourire arrogant de son visage. Je me fis un plaisir de le faire avec une série de Net Serve.

Le reste du match fut dépourvu de jeu blanc. Je savais sa manière de jouer vicieuse et qu'il n'allait pas me faire de cadeau. Il menait 3-1 et semblait sûr de sa victoire. C'est à ce moment que je me suis mise à attaquer, frappant des Kitsune Shot et d'autres coups tout aussi vicieux comme le Rondo toward destruction de Keigo. Je me souviens avoir dû le supplier pour qu'il me l'apprenne. C'était la belle époque. Mais revenons à nos moutons…

Je n'avais pas remarqué que tous mes joueurs et d'autres étudiants étaient collés au grillage et suivaient ce match avec intérêt.

Le fait de remonter au score et de mener à mon tour mit Ryoma en colère. Il se mit à frapper de plus en plus fort et moi je les renvoyais de plus en plus faiblement car je sentais une douleur poindre dans mon articulation. Néanmoins, je ne le montrais pas. Finalement à 5-6 pour moi, mon jeu ayant été plus vicieux que le sien, je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout. Tant pis si j'allais devoir remanger des anti-inflammatoires ou me trimballer avec un plâtre. Je frappais un hadokyu à deux mains qui lui passa à quelques centimètres du visage; puis j'embrayai avec d'autres coups pour finir par un Drop Shot.

-Jeu set et match Kanji-sensei. 5-7

Tezuka descendit de la chaise. Une clameur s'éleva de l'extérieur du court. Je vis tous les spectateurs applaudir. Ryoma passa à côté de moi, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, on va régler le problème de la semaine dernière dans la salle des professeurs.

-Je demande une revanche sensei.

-Si tu tiens à te prendre un petit 6-0, je suis d'accord. Ton style de jeu n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Ce n'est rien qu'une vague copie de celui de ton père. Si je n'avais pas été rouillée, tu aurais senti passer ta douleur. Maintenant suis-moi. Ne me force pas à te faire escorter par tes camarades. Shibu, Sadaharu, Kaidoh, venez aussi.

Il me suivit en marmonnant. Une fois dans le bureau, nous fûmes rejoints par Ryusaki-sensei. Elle me félicita pour mon match.

-Ah Kanji, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus joué comme ça. Maintenant en ce qui concerne le problème Echizen, s'il n'y avait pas eu le problème de violence, tu t'en serais tiré avec des excuses publiques. Mais le fait d'avoir poussé ton coach….

-Mais sensei, c'est Kanji-sensei qui a commencé en me claquant.

-D'après les divers témoignages, tu l'as bien cherché. Maintenant ta sanction. Kanji, je te laisse le soin de la lui annoncer.

-Tu es mis à pied de l'équipe pendant deux mois. Je ne veux pas te voir traîner aux abords des courts.

-Mais sensei…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Seuls tes amis peuvent influer sur ma décision.

Ces derniers se détournèrent de lui et Kaidoh lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Sympa l'amitié! Répliqua Ryoma.

-Bon vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades.

Sumire les renvoya et je restais avec elle. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée, elle s'approcha de moi.

-Tu n'as pas trop souffert?

-Non, ça a même été distrayant. Le docteur fera un peu la tête si je me blesse à nouveaux.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu avais conservé ton niveau.

-Je ne fais peut-être plus de compétition, mais je m'entraîne quand même, histoire de ne pas perdre la main…

Fin Chiaki'sPov


	9. Réaction en chaîne I

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 9 :

Réaction en chaîne I

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le fameux match. Ryoma obéit et ne se présenta pas aux entraînements. Cependant il traînait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Sa présence dérangeait. Certains joueurs essayaient de faire changer Kanji d'avis. Cela ne plaisait pas à cette dernière qui au fur et à mesure des jours devenait de plus en plus irritable. Cela se sentait à sa manière de mener les entraînements; les tours de terrains se multipliaient rapidement et à chaque fois elle les abandonnait aux mains de Tezuka. Des bruits commençaient à circuler. Sensei serait malade et quelques petits rigolos allaient même jusqu'à insinuer qu'elle était dans la mauvaise partie du mois.

Oishi, autrement appelé la maman de l'équipe, convainquit Tezuka d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Donc à la fin de la journée de cours, le capitaine se rendit à son bureau. Il toqua et une voix énervée lui donna la permission d'entrer.

-Désolé de vous déranger sensei, je viens vous remettre les feuilles d'évaluations et les plannings pour le mois prochain.

-Merci! Pose les sur mon bureau.

Il le fit et au lieu de s'en aller, il resta planté devant le bureau, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Chiaki le remarqua et leva les yeux sur lui.

-Je peux t'aider?

Il remonta ses lunettes et, mal à l'aise, prit la parole.

-Nous sommes très inquiets pour vous sensei. Votre comportement a radicalement changé depuis quelque temps. Y a t il quelque chose qui vous ennuie?

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle, bientôt rompu par kanji.

-Tu as le courage de venir me parler, même si je suis sûre qu'on ne t'a pas laissé le choix. Alors je vais te le dire. Je te l'aurais dit de toute façon. Vous jouez de plus en plus mal. Mes ordres sont suivis mais je sens un manque d'intérêt profond comme si le jeu ne vous importait plus. J'ai quitté un super emploi en France dans un club où tout le monde me respectait pour venir ici, aider une amie de ma mère…

Tezuka restait impassible tandis qu'elle continuait à énumérer tous les maux du club.

-… Et le pire dans l'histoire est que vous avez été sélectionnés pour jouer contre une équipe russe lors d'un tournoi qui sera diffusé à la télévision. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec une bande de bras cassé? Tu peux me le dire Tezuka?

Comme toujours, il ne bougea pas et ne dit pas un mot sans l'avoir pensé plusieurs fois.

-Je crois que vous devriez leur en parler. Cela les motivera.

-Peut-être, mais cela ne durera qu'un temps.

-Si vous voulez, sensei, je peux reprendre les entraînements pendant que vous mettez en place quelque chose de plus répressif.

-Ok! Tu peux retourner t'entraîner. Laisse les vestiaires ouverts, j'irai les fermer avant de partir. Je dois vérifier les stocks de balles.

Tezuka s'inclina, salua Chiaki et retourna sur les courts. Il fut accueilli par les autres joueurs qui voulurent absolument savoir comment l'entrevus s'était passé. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de donner 50 tours de terrain aux personnes qui ne se mettraient pas sérieusement au travail.

L'entraînement se passa comme avant la venue de Chiaki. Cette dernière s'aventura près des terrains pour voir si tout se passait bien. Ce qu'elle vit lui fendit le cœur. Les joueurs faisaient de leur mieux et ne se comportaient pas comme des gamins. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle partit en larmes se réfugier derrière les vestiaires.

À la fin de la journée, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Les titulaires, conscients d'un malaise, restèrent un peu pour en discuter. Et Chiaki dans tout ça? Elle était toujours derrière le bâtiment et elle attendait que tous soient partis pour verrouiller les vestiaires. Les stocks pouvaient bien attendre un jour de plus.

Avant de le faire, elle y entra un court instant. Le reflet qu'elle vit dans le miroir lui fit peur. Son mascara avait coulé et ses yeux étaient plus rouges que ceux d'un lapin albinos.

Dans le miroir se reflétait aussi un bandana. Elle s'en approcha et mû par je ne sais quelle pulsion, elle le prit et décida de le ramener à son propriétaire.

Elle prit donc la direction de la maison de Kaidoh. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était que la pluie allait se mettre à tomber. Il se mit à pleuvoir brusquement. Un véritable rideau de pluie. Chiaki décida néanmoins de continuer sa route et arriva trempée comme une souche devant la porte d'entrée des Kaidoh. Elle toqua et attendit un court instant.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un Kaidoh en T-shirt, séchant ses cheveux apparut.

-Sensei? Que faîtes-vous là? Vous êtes totalement trempée.

Sans rien dire, elle lui tendit son bandana et se retourna pour s'en aller. Mais Kaidoh lui attrapa le poignet et la tira à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans, il la lâcha et, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il vira au rouge et s'excusa.

-Je suis vraiment désolé sensei de vous avoir tiré par le bras. Mais je ne veux pas que vous repartiez tremper. Vous risqueriez de tomber malade et nous avons besoin de vous. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis longtemps.

En entendant ces paroles venant d'un des joueurs les plus renfermés de l'équipe, Kanji sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Incapable de les retenir d'avantage, elle se mit à pleurer et se réfugia dans les bras de l'infortuné vipère. Ce dernier, ne sachant pas quoi faire, lui tapota le dos ce qui eut pour résultat de la faire pleurer encore plus. Ce faisant, il sentit la froideur gagner le corps de sa sensei. Sans réfléchir, il l'éloigna de lui et l'entraîna à l'étage. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et l'invita à y entrer.

-Sensei, dans le placard de gauche il y a des serviettes et dans celui de droite des vêtements de rechange. Vous pouvez prendre une douche chaude. En attendant je vais vous faire une tasse de thé. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous refroidissiez. Je vous attendrais dans ma chambre car le chauffage y est plus fort. C'est la porte au fond du couloir.

Il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Chiaki, pendant ce temps, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était dans la salle de bain d'un membre de son équipe entrain de prendre une douche. La situation pouvait prêter à confusion et le directeur de l'université n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que son patron en France.

Quand elle eut fini, elle ouvrit, comme le lui avait indiqué Kaidoh, le placard de droite. Tout ce qu'elle y trouva fut une chemise noire. Entre déambuler dans la maison d'un élève en serviette ou en chemise, le choix était vite fait.

Une fois terminée, elle se rendit à l'endroit indiqué. Kaidoh y était déjà, la théière fumante sur la petite table du coin-salon de sa chambre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs heureux de l'avoir posé car il l'aurait sûrement fait tomber à l'entrée de son entraîneur. Elle avait l'air vulnérable et ses yeux étaient encore rouge d'avoir versé un flot de larmes.

-Sensei, installez-vous et prenez une tasse. Ça vous fera du bien. Je vais mettre vos affaires dans le sèche-linge. N'hésitez surtout pas à vous resservir.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant à Kanji tout le loisir de faire le tour de la chambre, la tasse à la main. Elle s'aventura vers le mur qui avait attiré son attention lors de son entrée dans la pièce. Il était recouvert de photos. Il y en avait plein et elles représentaient toutes le club de Seigaku lors de matchs, de remise de trophées, lors de leur visite à Tezuka en Allemagne ainsi que lors de diverses sorties. Ce qui en sortait était une joie de vivre et une envie de vaincre. Chose qu'elle ne retrouvait plus dans son équipe au jour d'aujourd'hui.

En y repensant, les larmes se remirent à couler tandis qu'elle retournait s'asseoir. Au même moment Kaidoh entra.

"J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans la buanderie" se dit-il " sensei est vraiment trop attirante. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je…." À cette pensée, l'infortuné vipère vira au rouge écrevisse tellement il avait honte de nourrir de telles pensées à l'égard de sa sensei. Son embarras ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Chiaki.

-Kaidoh, quelque chose ne va pas?

-U… Un…Bou… .Bouton de votre chemise est ouvert.

Kaidoh se retourna tandis que Chiaki se rendit compte que sa poitrine commençait à être visible. Après avoir réajusté son vêtement, elle appela Kaidoh. Ce dernier, bien qu'encore rouge, s'approcha.

-Sensei, vos affaires sont dans le sèche-linge. D'ici 1h30 ils seront secs. Que voulez-vous faire en attendant?

-Discuter un peu si cela te convient.

Guère enchanté par ce choix, Kaidoh approuva et fut désigné pour choisir le premier sujet.

-Pourquoi pleuriez-vous lorsque vous êtes arrivée? Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre. Je sais que cela ne me regarde en rien.

-C'est votre manque de considération à mon égard depuis l'affaire Echizen qui me rend triste, d'autant plus que l'entraînement avec Tezuka se passe mieux qu'avec moi.

-Vous nous avez vus? Alors vous savez que le capitaine nous passé un savon. Je peux à ce propos vous confier un secret sensei?

-Bien sûr.

-Je crois et Inui, lui en est sûr que Buchou ressent quelque chose pour vous.

-Je ne le crois pas et puis il n'est pas du tout mon genre : trop froid. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à mon tour de te poser une question. Pourquoi es-tu si froid alors qu'en réalité tu es quelqu'un qui a le cœur sur la main?

Kaidoh fut surpris par la question. Il tenta néanmoins d'y répondre.

-Je crois que je ne veux pas être vu comme quelqu'un de faible. Un homme se doit d'être fort même si pour cela il doit occulter ses sentiments.

-Pourtant là, tu n'es pas froid et une aura de force émane de toi.

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, Kaidoh se décoinçant petit à petit. Il vint même jusqu'à s'étonner lui-même quand il se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Cela faisait rire son coach mais en même temps, un voile de tristesse passait dans son regard. La vipère s'en rendit compte.

-Si mes souvenirs vous ennuient dîtes-le moi. Surtout ne vous gênez pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je n'ai pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait car mes parents étaient toujours absents.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Kaidoh se retrouva à enlacer sa sensei, à la bercer pour qu'elle en oublie son chagrin. D'abord surprise, elle tenta de se résister, mais finalement elle se laissa aller. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien. Kaidoh aussi se sentait bien. Sa sensei sentait bon le savon à la pêche et sa peau était vraiment très douce.

Pris dans ce tourbillon de sensations nouvelles pour lui, il relâcha son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Chiaki.


	10. Réaction en chaîne II

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 10:

Réaction en chaîne II

Chiaki était trop étonnée pour réagir. Les lèvres de son joueur sur les siennes lui procuraient une sensation de bien être immense qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Kaidoh commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle-même avait glissé ses mains sous le T-shirt de Kaoru et lui caressait le dos. Ce dernier se mit à gémir contre sa bouche.

Le monde n'existait plus. Pour eux, plus rien ne comptait. À tel point qu'aucun des deux n'entendit la porte d'entrée de la maison être ouverte, pas plus que le bruit de pas dans l'escalier.

Une lame de parquet craqua. Kaidoh brisa le baiser et tourna son regard vers la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci commençait à bouger et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant juste le temps à Chiaki de reboutonner la chemise et de se redresser.

Une femme d'âge mûre entra et se figea sur le pas de la porte.

-Kaoru, je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé avec ta petite amie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois déjà de retour.

La vipère en question vira à l'écarlate, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, incapable de produire le moindre son. Heureusement sa sensei vint à son aide.

-Vous devez être Kaidoh-san? Je suis Kanji-sensei, le nouveau coach du club de tennis de votre fils. Désolée de me présenter à vous dans cette tenue. Mes vêtements étant trempés par la pluie, votre fils a eu l'amabilité de me prêter cette chemise le temps qu'ils sèchent.

-Sensei est venue me rapporter mon bandana. Je l'avais oublié dans les vestiaires.

-Kanji-sensei, vous n'auriez pas dû vous déranger pour cela, surtout par ce temps. (Tournant le regard vers son fils.) Kaoru, tu aurais pu lui prêter une de mes robes ou au moins lui donner un short ou un pantalon en plus de la chemise. Si ton père était entré, il aurait vraiment mal pris cette scène.

Kaidoh était rouge et fixait le sol. En effet, son père aurait vraiment eu du mal à croire que rien ne s'était passé. Et il n'aurait pas eu tout à fait tord.

Intérieurement, il priait pour que sa mère ne l'invite pas à rester dîné. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant et un sentiment de malaise emplissait la pièce. Kanji fut à nouveau celle qui brisa la glace.

-Kaidoh-san, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la buanderie. Je crois que mes affaires sont sèches et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Mais vous ne nous dérangez pas. Vous êtes même invitée à partager notre dîner. Je ne prendrai pas non pour une réponse.

Chiaki se vit contrainte d'accepter. La mère de Kaidoh, contente, s'en alla. Un lourd silence s'abattit à nouveau dans la pièce. Aucun des deux n'osait se parler et encore moins se regarder. Néanmoins, prenant son courage à deux mains, Kaidoh le brisa.

-Sensei, je suis désolé de vous avoir sauté dessus. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Cela ne fait rien Kaidoh. J'aurais dû me débattre, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Si tu retentais quelque chose, je ne pense pas que je réagirai différemment de cette fois. Au fait, tu crois que Kaidoh-san a remarqué que ma chemise était mal fermée?

Kaidoh ne répondit rien. Il était trop étonné par les dires de son coach.

Le repas se passa sans problème. Aucune allusion ne fut faite sur l'incident de la chambre. Le père de Kaidoh trouva Chiaki adorable et eut du mal à croire à une relation coach/joueur jusqu'à ce que le Monthly Tennis Pro lui fut montré.

La soirée se déroula également sans problèmes et quand Kanji voulut prendre congé, il fut décidé que Kaidoh allait devoir la raccompagner.

Ils sortirent et marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bout de la rue.

-Je peux y arriver toute seule. Mon immeuble est au bout de cette rue. Allez, à demain et sois à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit sans se retourner.


	11. Réaction en chaîne III

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 11:

Réaction en chaîne III

Le lendemain, tous les joueurs étaient en avance. En effet, Tezuka les avait appelés à la demande de Kaidoh.

Ce dernier en avait gros sur le cœur, surtout depuis que la coach avait pleuré dans ses bars la veille. Malheureusement, n'étant pas quelqu'un sachant garder son calme, il demanda à leur capitaine de leur parler.

Tezuka ne se gêna nullement pour leur raconter ce que Kaidoh lui avait confié et ce que lui savait grâce à son entrevue avec leur sensei. Il ponctua son récit par une cinquantaine de tours de terrain. Seul Kaidoh fut épargné et Momoshiro en profita pour faire une réflexion dont il a le secret.

- Ouais, c'est le p'tit ami de sensei. Jamais Buchou ne lèverait la main sur lui sous peine de se faire allumer.

- TAKESHI !

Une tornade noire venait de s'abattre sur les courts et elle se planta droit devant le bourrin de service.

- Alors Takeshi, tes commentaires tu te les gardes pour toi. Tu crois vraiment que je le ferai venir aussi tôt s'il était mon petit ami. Si c'était le cas, il jouerait le simple 2 voire même le 1. De plus les relations sensei-élève ne sont pas autorisées dans cette université. Jamais je ne violerais les règles établies. (A tout le monde) Après votre échauffement vous vous rassemblerez. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous là, droits comme des I. Chiaki les attendait, les bras croisés.

- Dans quinze jours aura lieu un tournoi de double contre une équipe russe. Le tournoi est composé de 4 matchs d'un set. En cas d'égalité, il y aura un double décisif. L'équipe sera constituée du coach et d'un de ses joueurs. J'ai déjà choisi deux groupes : Oishi/Kikumaru et Fuji/Kawamura. Je dois garder un joueur sur la touche et par conséquent je suis contrainte de faire revenir Ryoma. Il se joindra à vous demain. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des doubles pour vous préparer et surtout pour voir avec qui je vais devoir jouer si on arrache l'égalité.

Les entraînements de la journée y furent consacrés. Les deux groupes officiels jouaient ensemble et les autres se relayaient pour obtenir un semblant d'unité et ainsi trouver le joueur idéal pour leur coach. Inui avait fait des calculs et ainsi il présenta un compte rendu à la fin de l'entraînement.

- Sensei, j'ai fait des calculs et il y a 15¨ de chance que vous puissiez jouer avec Tezuka-buchou. Vous avez tout les deux un jeu trop stratégique. Il en va de même pour moi à l'exception que nous nous disputerions au bout d'un quart d'heure de jeu. Vous pourriez jouer avec Momoshiro et Kaidoh, mais Momoshiro a un jeu trop faible en double. Si l'on doit jouer un match décisif, je vous ferais jouer, si j'avais le choix avec Kaidoh. Votre sens de la stratégie et sa ténacité pourraient nous mener très loin.

- Merci Sadaharu. Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant il faut que je vous explique la raison de ce tournoi. Il a été arrangé à mon insu et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. L'équipe adverse sera menée par Katarina Poliskova. C'est une ancienne joueuse professionnelle. Elle est très forte. Le seul match que j'ai joué contre elle n'a pas été fini, d'ailleurs je ne sais plus pourquoi. Tout ça pour dire qu'il faudra être très prudent et que les échauffements ne seront pas à négliger.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son discours, les joueurs partirent se changer. Chiaki en profita pour s'entraîner contre un mur.

Une heure plus tard, tous les joueurs étaient partis, sauf Kaidoh qui terminait de prendre sa douche après avoir fait un jogging à travers le parc de l'université. Habituellement, il était toujours le premier à partir mais il avait décidé, pour changer, de courir ici plutôt que dans les rues. Il sortit de la cabine avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Kanji pour entrer. En le voyant, le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle alla vite à l'autre bout de la pièce récupérer son sac. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un serait encore là à cette heure-ci et que par conséquent, elle pourrait utiliser la douche des vestiaires. Grossière erreur. Une fois l'objet de sa quête récupéré, elle se rua vers la sortie, passant comme une flèche devant un Kaidoh toujours aussi peu vêtu.

Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et la plaqua contre les casiers. Un grand bruit métallique résonna dans toute la pièce quand il s'empara de sa bouche. Il la sentit se débattre puis tout doucement elle s'abandonna, lui caressant le dos.

Derrière la vitre, un éclat scintilla. Inui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.


	12. Ryoma, le retour

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 12 :

Ryoma, le retour

Quelques jours plus tard, Ryoma fit à nouveau son entrée sur les courts de tennis. Bien sûr, son retour fut triomphant et il ne put s'empêcher de parader au grand dam de Chiaki qui rongeait son frein.

Mais quand il apprit la raison de son rappel, sa bonne humeur retomba. Il était outré qu'on lui demande de faire un double.

Le fait qu'il allait jouer avec son ami Momo le calma un peu. Mais il exigea quand même de jouer le double 1. Cela lui fut accordé dans un premier temps, mais seulement dans l'optique d'avoir la paix.

Echizen renonça de lui-même au double 1. Il avait visionné des vidéos de joueurs de double russe et il n'avait pas le niveau et il était loin de pouvoir l'obtenir un jour. Il était un joueur de simple, cela coulait dans son sang.

Au bout d'une semaine, les paires furent fixées de manière définitive :

->Fuji/Kawamura

-> Oishi/Kikumaru

-> Inui/Tezuka

-> Momoshiro/Echizen

-> Kanji/Kaidoh.

La composition de l'équipe fut faxée à la ligue et une confirmation leur fut envoyée le jour même.

Le reste de la journée passa dans des entraînements de synchronisation et d'endurance. Tout allait bien et Ryusaki-sensei qui passait par là, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les choses réussies par la jeune femme.

Il était plus de 18 heures et elle était étonnée de les voir encore là, à s'entraîner comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour les interrompre. Récalcitrants au départ, ils acceptèrent de se changer et de rentrer chez eux.

Tous quittèrent les terrains et s'engouffrèrent dans les vestiaires, leur coach sur les talons. Tous rougirent quand ils la virent, seule femme au milieu de plusieurs hommes. Elle vit leur gêne et sortit non sans leur jeter un sourire ravageur.

Ils se changèrent rapidement et lui laissèrent la place. Elle se dépêcha et quand elle sortit, elle vit tous ses joueurs l'attendre.

- Sensei, il fait nuit. Vous n'allez pas rentrer toute seule, cela n'est pas prudent.

- Tezuka, je ne suis plus une petite fille. Je sais me défendre. Personne ne m'a jamais embêtée à Paris lors de mes promenades nocturnes alors ça ne va pas commencer à Tokyo.

- Je refuse de courir le risque. Nous allons tous venir avec vous.

- Tu es bien bavard ce soir Tezuka. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas possible, cela vous ferait faire un trop grand détour. Seuls Sadaharu et Kaidoh vont venir car ce sont eux qui habitent le plus près de chez moi. Mais j'espère qu'ils me laisseront entrer seule dans mon immeuble. Je doute fort que quelqu'un ne me fasse du mal dans mon propre ascenseur. Allez venez ! Un bain moussant m'attend et vous n'êtes pas invités à le partager.

Ils se mirent en route, un homme à chacun de ses côtés. Elle avançait dans les rues telle une star entourée de ses gardes du corps.

En un rien de temps ils furent arrivés et comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils insistèrent pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte…


	13. Spring outing

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 13 :

Spring outing

Kaidoh était nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'une telle audace : demander le téléphone de sa sensei et lui passer un coup de fil. Un dimanche en plus !

Il attendit plusieurs sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne daigne décrocher. Elle lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Kanji Chiaki. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Sensei, c'est Kaidoh. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Non il est dimanche, il est à peine 10 heures et le téléphone vient de me réveiller.

-Désolé, je m'excuse de vous avoir réveillé. Je vais vous laisser. Excusez moi pour mon impolitesse.

Chiaki pouvait presque le voir faire des courbettes tout en tenant le téléphone.

- Relaxe Kaidoh. Je plaisantais. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Jouer au tennis sur les courts publiques pour pratiquer notre double.

- Bonne idée. Rendez-vous là bas à 11 heures ?

A 11 heures tapante, les deux jeunes gens entrèrent sur les courts, prêts à jouer contre n'importe qui. Les premiers matchs furent difficiles, mais au fur et à mesure que les adversaires défilaient tout allait de mieux en mieux.

A midi, ils firent une pause et Kaidoh alla acheter des sandwichs et de quoi boire. Quand il revint, il vit une bande de jeunes coqs entourée sa coach. De part sa taille, la pauvre était submergée. Kaidoh dut jouer des coudes pour l'atteindre.

Visiblement cela ne plaisait pas à la bande de lourdeaux. Kaidoh émit donc un long sifflement ce qui refroidit quelque peu leurs ardeurs. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour les faire partir. Oublieux de ses bonnes manières, il les bouscula plus énergiquement et quand il eut atteint sa coach, il mit un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Malheureusement cela ne sembla pas décider les gêneurs à s'éloigner. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Quand ses lèvres s'éloignèrent, une belle marque rouge fit son apparition.

- C'est ma petite amie ! Je vous conseille de dégager de là rapidement si vous tenez à la vie !

Ils partirent tous sans demander leur reste, laissant deux jeunes personnes rouge de honte. Chiaki porta la main à son cou et sentit un petit renflement ce qui la fit rougir d'avantage.

- Kaidoh, t'as gagné ! Comment je vais expliquer cette marque ?

Kaidoh ne répondit rien. Il n'osait même plus regarder sa sensei tellement il avait honte. Il lui tournait même carrément le dos. Soudain, il sentit deux mains fraîches l'enlacer et une bouche humide se poser sur son dos nu.

-Voila, nous sommes quittes. Tu as une marque, j'en ai une. Je compte sur toi pour que cela ne s'ébruite pas.

Elle dit cette phrase tout en restant collée à lui ; mettant l'infortuné vipère encore plus dans l'embarras.

- Sen… Sensei, quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre… Laissez-moi remettre mon T-shirt.

- Pas envie. Ronronna-t-elle toujours collé à lui. Enfin j'accepte, si tu acceptes de dîner avec moi dans mon appartement.

Kaidoh se dégagea de son étreinte et lui fit face, le visage plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas. Que vont penser mes parents ? La situation dans ma chambre, le suçon et maintenant un dîner avec vous ?

- Tu ne leur as pas dit qu'on allait jouer ensemble ?

- Si mais….

- Mais quoi ? On va finir tard et la moindre des choses est de te remercier d'avoir joué avec moi.

- Bien sûr, mais, sensei, vous êtes une femme et…

- La situation peut prêter à confusion. Je sais. Mais nous sommes tous les deux adultes alors si quelque chose doit se passer, ça se passera. On ne pourra rien y faire. Et si ça te met mal à l'aise, je peux toujours téléphoner à tes parents moi-même.

Chiaki joignit le geste à la parole et sortit son portable ainsi qu'un petit livret. Elle composa un numéro et sourit à un Kaidoh plus que mortifié. Au bout de plusieurs sonnerie, une voix masculine répondit :

- Résidence Kaidoh, j'écoute.

- Oh Kaidoh-san, ici Kanji-sensei……… Non, je ne veux pas parler à votre fils, il est à côté de moi.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- J'aurai aimé savoir si cela vous dérangerait que j'invite votre fils à dîner chez moi pour le remercier de s'être entraîné avec moi aujourd'hui.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Vous êtes sa sensei, je peux vous faire confiance ; tant qu'il est rentré pour 23 heures c'est bon.

- Merci Kaidoh-san. J'espère vous voir au prochain tournoi.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Kaidoh, un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu viens manger ce soir et tu devras être de retour chez toi pour 23 heures dernier délai.

Kaidoh n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ils jouèrent encore un peu contre d'autres équipes puis ils mirent le cap vers l'appartement de la coach.

Contrairement à la dernière fois où Kaidoh était venu ici, ils ne passèrent pas par l'arrière mais par la porte avant. Un portier les laissa passer et un groom les guida vers un ascenseur. Il ouvrit la porte et appuya même sur le bouton de l'étage. Ils montèrent et débouchèrent devant une double porte en bois massif. A la grande surprise de Chiaki, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit une table dressée pour deux personnes et toute la pièce illuminée par des chandelles. Tous deux entrèrent et pénétrèrent plus en avant dans la grande salle à manger.

Dans un des fauteuils tournés vers la baie vitrée se trouvait quelqu'un, un verre de vin à la main. Quand un bruit de pas lui parvint, il se leva et se tourna dans sa direction…


	14. Atobe le retour

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

_Merci à mangaslover pour la review…_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Atobe le retour

Il se leva et se tourna vers le bruit.

- Chiaki, ma chère, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

Il grimaça en voyant Kaidoh sortir de l'ombre. Kanji fit de même en voyant qui avait pénétré dans son appartement.

- Que fait Kaidoh avec toi ?

- La véritable question serait plutôt que fais-tu ici et comment es-tu monté.

- Ma chère, tu n'as pas oublié qui je suis. Mon nom ouvre toutes les portes. Ma présence ici n'a d'autre but que de me faire pardonner pour mon attitude odieuse lors de notre dernière rencontre. En plus du dîner, je veux que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai décidé de reloger les animaux. Je veux que tu participes à l'inauguration qui aura lieu ce soir.

- Keigo, je crois que tu rêves. J'ai d'autres projets pour la soirée. Néanmoins, je suis contente que tu sois à nouveau un peu humain.

D'étonné, Atobe passa à la colère. Personne n'avait jamais refusé une sortie avec lui, la plus grande fortune du Japon.

- Je parie que ton projet consiste à te faire sauter par Kaidoh et qu'au moment de passer à l'acte tu te défileras. ( A Kaidoh) Elle est plus froide qu'un iceberg. Tente de l'aimer et tu te brûleras les ailes. Et de toute façon, tu n'es pas son genre. Pas assez riche et tes prestances nocturnes ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec celle d'Ore-sama.

Kaidoh commençait à perdre patience. Il ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal de Chiaki et encore moins qu'on s'en prenne à sa masculinité. Il serra les poings et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas étriper Atobe.

Chiaki en avait assez entendu.

- Keigo, quand vas-tu arrêter avec cette histoire ? Le passé est le passé et tu sais tu sais très bien pourquoi nous n'avons rien fait. De plus ce que je compte faire avec Kaidoh ne te regarde pas et non, je n'ai pas envie de me faire sauter comme tu l'as si élégamment dit. Maintenant merci pour le repas, mais tu peux le remporter avec toi. (A Kaidoh) La salle de bain est au premier, la porte avec le canard jaune.

Pendant ce court échange, Atobe avait pris son portable et toute une équipe de domestiques était venue tout débarrasser.

Il passa d'un air fier à côté de son amie et remarqua la belle trace rouge circulaire. Son regard se fit plus dur. Il la dépassa et se tourna vers elle.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup. (Il passa la porte) Au fait, j'allais oublier, il y a une réception le mois prochain chez mes parents. Tes parents et ton frère seront là. Il va sans dire que ta présence est requise ainsi que celle de ton petit ami. Une limousine viendra vous chercher pour être sûr que tu ne te défileras pas.

Chiaki resta plantée sur place bien après le départ d'Atobe. Il fallut que Kaidoh l'appelle pour la faire revenir sur terre.

- Sensei !

Ce cri la sortit de sa torpeur et elle se précipita vers la porte au canard jaune.

- Qu'y a-t-il Kaidoh ?

- Il n'y a pas de serviette sensei.

- Je vais t'en chercher une tout de suite.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, entrebâilla la porte et tendit la serviette. Malheureusement, elle s'appuya trop fort sur le battant et, déséquilibrée, elle tomba face contre terre sur le carrelage.

Quand elle leva la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec la face arrière quelque peu dénudée de son élève. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et lui tendit, les yeux fermés, l'objet ayant été la cause sa chute.

Kaidoh, de son côté, avait tout vu dans le miroir et il était maintenant plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il attrapa la serviette et cacha sa virilité.

Chiaki, toujours les yeux fermés, lui dit qu'elle allait lui chercher des vêtements et qu'il pouvait l'attendre dans la pièce dont la porte affichait un oiseau bleu.

Elle alla dans une des pièces et en ressortit avec un jeans noir et une chemise noire ainsi que des boxers blancs et une veste noire en cuir.

- J'espère que ça va t'aller. Mon frère est un poil plus grand que toi.

- Merci sensei, mais j'aurai pu remettre mes vieilles affaires.

- Oh que non ! Keigo m'a gâché mon humeur. On va aller au restaurant Le Paris. Je me change et on part.


	15. Au restaurant

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Au restaurant

Ils prirent un taxi et arrivèrent devant un bâtiment très chic. Kaidoh était mal à l'aise tandis que Kanji avançait d'un pas assurer vers le placeur.

- Bonjour, j'aimerai une table pour deux personnes.

- Avez-vous une réservation ?

- Non.

- Alors je ne peux rien pour vous.

- Et bien Shiho-san, vous n'avez même plus une petite table pour cette pauvre Chiaki qui est revenue de France.

Elle le regarda d'un air de chien battu. Le dit Shiho toussota et regarda le registre.

- Kanji-san, désolé, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Bien sûr que nous avons une petite place pour vous et pour votre invité.

Il les guida à travers la salle, les installa à une petite table et leur donna les menus. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leur commande.

En attendant leur plat, ils discutèrent et la conversation tourna bien évidement sur le tennis.

- Sensei. Je suis anxieux pour ce tournoi. J'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas assez fort.

- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Nous avons le hadokyu. C'est un coup puissant qui balaie tout sur son passage.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez connaître sa portée rien qu'en ayant vu Kawamura en faire pendant l'entraînement.

- Tu as raison. Je le sais car je sais faire ce coup comme vous avez pu le voir lors de mon match contre Ryoma. Nous sommes peu nombreux à le maîtriser.

- Qui vous l'a appris ?

- C'est un ancien joueur de tennis qui s'est reconverti dans le kendo qui me l'a appris quand j'avais douze ans pour combler mon manque de rapidité. Mes parents et Keigo ont été contents quand je l'ai enfin maîtrisé.

- Mais sensei, vous êtes rapide donc ce coup ne vous sert plus à rien.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne l'utilise que si je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant j'aurai une question pour toi.

- Je vous en prie.

- As-tu quelque chose de prévu le mois prochain ? Keigo a vu la jolie marque que tu m'as faite. Je suis conviée ainsi que son auteur à une réception chez lui. Je compte donc sur ta présence.

Kaidoh regarda fixement l'endroit où allait se poser son assiette. Un coup de pied de sa coach vint lui remettre les idées en place.

- Je… ( nouveau coup de pied). J'accepte l'invitation.

- Bien.

A ce moment, le serveur revint avec les assiettes, il les disposa et repartit aussi vite.

- Maintenant en ce qui concerne le tournoi de la semaine prochaine, j'espère que tout se passera bien et que nous n'aurons pas besoin de recourir à nous. Ce serait bien de gagner directement.

- Nous allons tout faire pour, sensei.

Il était presque 21 heures quand ils quittèrent le restaurant et repartirent vers l'appartement de Chiaki.

Ils burent un café et discutèrent de tout et de rien, du tennis à l'actualité en passant par leur vie privée. Mais dès que le nom d'Atobe revenait sur le tapis, Chiaki se refermait telle une huître et ses yeux laissaient entrevoir une blessure profonde. Néanmoins, elle retrouva rapidement le sourire quand Kaidoh lui parla de sa réputation d'homme sans cœur qui lui collait au dos depuis le collège. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et en riant, sa main effleura la cuisse de Kaidoh, qui se figea tout en immobilisant la main de sa sensei.

Il la garda prisonnière et planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Tout doucement il les ferma et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Chiaki.

Tout comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé chez lui, celui-ci était tendre et, bientôt, les mains se firent plus baladeuses et des gémissements résonnaient dans le salon. Les chemises s'ouvrirent et l'ambiance commençait vraiment à chauffer.

Sans rompre leur baiser, Kaidoh la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la transporter dans une chambre. Sur le chemin, il buta dans un meuble et fit tomber une horloge qui se mit en route, indiquant plus que bruyamment qu'il était 22h50. Cette annonce rompit le charme et Kaidoh, frustré, dut se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui.


	16. Le tournois commence

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Le tournoi commence.

Les 15 jours les séparant du tournoi passèrent rapidement. Les entraînements se suivaient et se ressemblaient.

Le grand jour arriva. Les joueurs de Seigaku et leur coach se présentèrent au centre Japonais de la ligue ; il y eut une grande cérémonie d'ouverture, des discours et d'autres choses impliquant des officiels.

La délégation Russe fut conduite à son hôtel et un grand dîner fut donné en leur honneur. Les deux équipes purent faire plus amplement connaissance tandis que les deux coachs discutaient avec le président de la ligue de tennis Endoh Toshiro-san.

Bientôt, la coach Russe Katarina Poliskova sortit de table et rassembla ses joueurs qu'elle envoya se coucher. Son homologue Japonaise fit de même. Tous ses joueurs obéirent et commencèrent à prendre le chemin de leur domicile. Chiaki alla prendre congé du président et s'en alla à son tour. Au moment où elle mit le pied dehors, une main lui agrippa violemment le bras droit.

- Alors Kanji, prête à te faire battre ? Oh désolée, je n'avais pas vu que j'avais attrapé ton bras droit.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage. Chiaki grimaça et d'un geste brusque elle se dégagea.

- Je ne serai pas aussi sûre de moi à ta place. Mon équipe est forte et mes joueurs ne connaissent pas les mots défaites et découragement.

- Peut-être, mais ton bras n'est pas guéri et il ne le sera jamais totalement. Nous allons jouer là-dessus. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups. Et si pour gagner je dois recourir au même stratagème que lors de notre dernière rencontre, je le ferai. Je détruirais ton bras s'il le faut, mais nous allons gagner.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son adversaire avant de se détourner et de retourner dans l'hôtel.

Le lendemain, les joueurs et les deux coachs se réunirent au centre de la ligue pour commencer les matchs.

Les équipes se saluèrent et les coachs se serrèrent la main. L'arbitre énonça les règles et le premier match put enfin commencer. Il allait opposer Fuji et Kawamura à deux Russes en tout point semblable à Kabaji au niveau du physique.

Les deux premiers jeux furent remportés par les Russes. Fuji n'avait plus d'autre choix que de devenir sérieux et de jouer avec tout son potentiel. Kanji, sur son banc, commençait à se faire du souci. Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire jouer Momoshiro et Kawamura ensemble. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Kawamura hurler ses phrases favorites en anglais.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la main de Fuji sur son épaule.

- Sensei, désolé pour les deux premiers jeux. J'ai voulu voir leur niveau. Maintenant, nous n'allons plus nous laisser faire.

- Ok. Faîtes attention. Je suis sûre qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. Takashi tu as ton bandage de maintient ?

- Il est dans mon sac.

- Mets-le. On ne sait jamais à quel moment tu devras frapper un hadokyu. Allez ! Montrez leur quel est le meilleur le tennis !

Ils retournèrent sur le terrain. Fuji avait les yeux ouverts. Leur bleu glacier fit frémir leurs adversaires. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer. Fuji utilisait ses trois contre attaques tandis que Kawamura utilisait des Jack Knives.

Les Japonais avaient réussi à renverser la vapeur et menaient 5 jeux à 3. Le hadokyu n'avait pas encore été utilisé. Le dernier point du match arriva rapidement. Kawamura le frappa : un superbe hadokyu qui transperça la raquette d'un des adversaires, la lui arrachant des mains.

Le premier match se termina par une victoire de 6 jeux à 3. L'arbitre instaura une pause d'une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles les joueurs en profitèrent pour s'échauffer, d'autres pour aller boire…

La pause finie, l'arbitre invita les joueurs suivant à se présenter sur le court. Momoshiro et Echizen furent les joueurs suivants. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir s'avancer une paire mixte. Momoshiro n'en revenait pas. La joueuse adverse était le portrait craché de Tachibana Ann, sa petite amie. Le pauvre Momo n'allait pas pouvoir jouer à son habitude.

Katarina Poliskova, voyant l'air désabusé de Momoshiro, se frotta les mains. Enfin un double dont la victoire serait facile. Chiaki, quant à elle, se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle connaissait ses joueurs et savait que Momoshiro ne pourrait pas se battre contre une femme tandis qu'Echizen n'aurait aucun scrupule à frapper la balle aussi fort que possible.

Chiaki se leva de son banc et alla voir l'arbitre.

- Monsieur l'arbitre, je proteste. Il n'a été mentionné nulle part la possibilité d'avoir des paires mixtes en dehors du couple coach/joueur.

- Avez-vous lu les notes de bas de page disant que vous pouviez prendre des joueurs de n'importe quelle école s'ils acceptaient de renoncer à leur équipe pour le temps du tournoi, ainsi que le passage stipulant que des joueurs des deux sexes pouvaient être recrutés ?

Chiaki prit une belle teinte rouge avant de répondre.

- J'ai oublié de lire les petits caractères.

Elle retourna s'asseoir et fit un petit sourire à ses joueurs. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le match fut en faveur des Russes. Momoshiro ne jouait pas de son mieux et Echizen, bien qu'excellent, n'arrivait pas à redresser le tir. Les Japonais s'inclinèrent 6-2.


	17. Vers l'égalité?

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Vers l'égalité ?

Après le deuxième match, il y eut une pause déjeuner. Tous les joueurs en profitèrent pour faire descendre la pression. Malheureusement, elle fut de courte durée. L'arbitre rappela tout le monde et annonça le match suivant.

Inui et Tezuka entrèrent sur le court. On pouvait lire la détermination dans leur regard. La paire russe tremblait. Il faut dire que faire face au Dataman et à l'Iceberg n'était pas évident.

Le regard du coach russe les remit sur pieds mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se faire mener 4-0. Ils n'arrivaient pas à pousser Inui à la faute et la Tezuka Zone était invinsible.

Cependant, à un moment, ils eurent un sursaut d'énergie et réussirent à prendre un jeu. Le match s'acheva 6-1 sur un magnifique Zero-shiki.

Les Japonais menaient donc deux victoires à une. Le tournoi aurait donc dû s'arrêter s'il n'y avait pas eu la règle stipulant que trois victoires étaient nécessaires pour gagner.

Oishi et Kikumaru durent donc entrer sur le terrain pour tenter d'arracher le match décisif.

Dans les gradins, Inui compilait les informations recueillies lors de son match. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'approcha de Kaidoh et lui parla ainsi qu'à Chiaki.

- Allez vous échauffer. Vous risquez de devoir jouer. Oishi ne tiendra pas le coup si les joueurs ont un jeu tout en puissance. Son poignet n'est pas encore tout à fait guéri.

- Mais qui s'occupera du coaching ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas sensei. Tezuka s'en charge.

En effet, il était déjà installé et donnait de précieuses indications à ses amis.

Le match avait bien commencé. Oishi et Kikumaru se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Ils menaient 2-0. Ils jouaient sur le revers de leurs adversaires et Kikumaru s'en donnait à cœur joie avec ses acrobaties. Ils remportèrent le troisième jeu.

Des cris montèrent des tribunes jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Ils étaient de joie mais ne permettaient pas de distinguer l'équipe se manifestant.

Kaidoh et Kanji se précipitèrent sur les courts. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Oishi avec un pack de glace sur le poignet. Une grimace déformait ses traits.

Kanji se rua vers le banc et ses joueurs.

-Que s'est-t-il passé ? Mon Dieu ! Ton poignet !

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais pouvoir continuer à jouer sans problème.

- Menteur ! Ton ligament est touché.

Kanji s'approcha de l'arbitre.

- Nous déclarons forfait pour ce match. Veuillez en faire l'annonce.

- L'équipe russe remporte le match 3-2 par forfait. Que les deux dernières paires entrent sur le terrain.


	18. La fin du tournois

Disclaimer: Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Chiaki Kanji

Rating: T par mesure de précaution

A/N: Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC.

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf pour Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens…

Désolée pour le temps écoulé entre les updates. J'essaierai d'updater plus fréquemment.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

La fin du tournoi

Kanji et Kaidoh entrèrent sur le terrain, suivit de près par Poliskova et son joueur. Ils se serrèrent la main. Le match pouvait enfin commencer.

Kaidoh était au service et Poliskova à la réception. L'équipe japonaise perdit le premier jeu après de longs échanges. Le second jeu fut tout autant disputé. Mais on pouvait noter un certain déséquilibre. Kaidoh essayait de couvrir le terrain pour sa sensei. Cette dernière avait à peine l'opportunité de toucher la balle.

Durant un changement de côté, elle s'énerva.

- Bon sang Kaidoh ! On joue en double et pas en simple. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! On joue comme à l'entraînement et on leur mettra une raclée.

Ils retournèrent sur le terrain et mirent les bouchées doubles. Ils remontèrent au score pour arriver à 4-4.

Dans les gradins la tension était à son comble. Inui gribouillait furieusement dans son cahier. Il jetait des coups d'œil anxieux à sa coach et à son meilleur ami.

A 5-5, Poliskova se mit à attaquer. Ses balles devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Le Boomerang Snake ne marchait plus. Le Net Serve et le Kitsune Shot étaient les seules options qui leur restaient.

Malheureusement, ils pouvaient oublier le Net Serve car ce n'était pas à leur tour de servir.

Poliskova frappa une balle très lourde. Kaidoh tenta de la renvoyer mais il échoua car il fut pris à contre-pied. Chiaki réussit à la renvoyer.

Elle frappa un Kitsune Shot, mais la balle était tellement puissante qu'elle entendit son articulation craquée.

Elle grimaça mais continua à jouer. Tandis que les coups de la paire russe gagnaient en puissance, ceux des Japonais faiblissaient.

Kaidoh, fidèle à lui-même, ne se laissait pas décourager. Pour chaque coup, il en renvoyait un autre.

Le score monta rapidement à 6-5. Aucune des deux équipes ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Une atmosphère lourde régnait dans le stade. Le public battait des mains à tout rompre.

Le deuxième joueur russe était au service et Kanji à la réception. Le service fut digne d'une balle servie par Marat Safin. Elle essaya de la contrer mais elle la laissa passer. Le deuxième fut renvoyé par Kaidoh. Malheureusement la balle atterrit dans le filet. Chiaki fut de nouveaux à la réception. Kaidoh se retourna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il vit la position adoptée par sa coach.

Elle renvoya le service par un hadokyu. Elle fit de même avec tous les coups qui suivirent. Ses retours perdaient lentement mais sûrement de leur puissance.

Kaidoh tenta de l'empêcher de récupérer les balles. En vain. Elle voulait jouer et la conduite individualiste qu'elle reprochait à Kaidoh, c'était maintenant elle qui l'appliquait.

A 6-6, tous les joueurs étaient en sueur. Leur respiration était rapide. L'arbitre leur accorda une courte pause.

A la reprise, Poliskova était au service. Sa balle était très rapide et lourde. Chiaki tenta de la renvoyer. Au moment de l'impact, elle s'effondra en tenant son coude.

Tous les joueurs se précipitèrent sur le court. Elle tenta de les repousser mais Kaidoh la souleva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie tandis que Tezuka déclarait forfait.


	19. Adieu tennis

Disclaimer : Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Kanji Chiaki.

Rating : T par mesure de précaution.

AN : Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens.

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai des problèmes avec mon disque dur…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 19 :

Adieu tennis

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent depuis l'incident. Chiaki, le bras totalement plâtré assistait tant bien que mal aux entraînements.

Elle ne les coachait plus directement. Elle avait laissé ce rôle à Tezuka. Elle se contentait de signer les papiers et de s'occuper de tous les aspects officiels du club.

Le jour de l'invitation chez les Atobe arriva. Chiaki alla chercher Kaidoh.

Quand ils arrivèrent une foule de gens en costumes et robes de soirée se pressaient dans la grande salle de réception. Chiaki le guida à travers la foule d'invités et s'immobilisa devant un groupe de trois personnes.

- Père, mère, Jyushiro je vous présente Kaidoh Kaoru, mon petit ami.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Kanji-san.

Le salut de Kaidoh fut ignoré. Ils se tournèrent vers leur fille.

- Chiaki je croyais que nous avions un accord. Tu étais sensée t'occuper d'un club de tennis et non tomber amoureuse du premier parvenu venu alors que ton mariage avec ce cher Keigo est prévu depuis plusieurs mois.

- Mais père…

- Il n'y a pas de père. Keigo nous a tout raconté. Nous partons demain soir pour La Nouvelle Orléans. Toutes les dispositions ont été prises pour que tu viennes avec nous.

- Mais…

- Nous ne te laissons pas le choix.

Il se tourna vers Kaidoh.

- Quant à vous, je vous défends d'approcher ou d'entrer en contact avec ma fille.

Chiaki, folle de rage, attrapa Kaidoh et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Il se dégagea et partit en courant malgré les appels de sa sensei.

Plus personne ne la revit aux abords de Seigaku.

Un matin, tous les joueurs furent convoqués dans le bureau de Ryusaki-sensei.

- Comme vous le savez tous, Kanji s'est blessée durant le tournoi. Si elle n'est plus présente, c'est qu'elle est partie se faire soigner aux Etats-Unis. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle ne reviendra pas. Néanmoins, elle m'a transmis un message qu'elle a enregistré sur cassette.

Ryusaki-sensei mit la cassette dans un magnétoscope et appuya sur la touche lecture.

"J'ai été heureuse d'être ici avec vous. Ça a été court et je le regrette. J'espère que vous allez tous progresser et que l'on pourra se revoir même s'il y a très peu de chance que je revienne au Japon. Je vous ai tous écrit une lettre. Vous pourrez si vous le voulez m'écrire. Maintenant en ce qui concerne Kaidoh et Sadaharu, je sais que vous étiez au courant pour mon ancienne blessure. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si je me suis reblessée. Je suis la seule fautive.

Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutient et j'espère bientôt avoir de vos nouvelles. "

L'enregistrement se termina et ils furent tous renvoyés en cours.

Chacun, un fois rentré chez eux, trouva une lettre. Quand Kaidoh finit de lire la sienne, il pleura.


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Pot n'est pas à moi sauf Kanji Chiaki.

Rating : T par mesure de précaution.

AN : Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC

Parce que leurs âges dans l'animé me gênent, je leur ai tous donné 20 ans sauf Echizen 19. Ben oui, n'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils ressemblent à des collégiens.

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai des problèmes avec mon disque dur…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 20 :

Epilogue

Deux années se sont écoulées. Kaidoh était en dernière année. Son cours de biochimie venait de se terminer. Il était 18 heures et il venait de rater son entraînement de tennis.

Il avança vers la grille. De loin, il vit une silhouette adossée contre un pilier.

Il continua d'avancer, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour voir si, enfin, il avait reçu une réponse à la lettre qu'il avait envoyé deux ans auparavant.

La silhouette se mit à bouger lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Elle finit par se jeter dans les bars de Kaidoh. Ce dernier la repoussa.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi Chiaki.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Vous avez fini d'exister le jour où vous avez refusé de répondre aux lettres que je vous ai envoyées.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai voulu t'écrire, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais surveillée tout le temps. J'avais aussi trop peur de ta réaction, de tes sentiments. J'avais trop peur qu'ils ne disparaissent avec la distance. De plus, au vue de l'incident qui s'est produit chez Keigo il y a deux ans, j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus me revoir. Mais je suis de retour et maintenant je peux te dire que je t'aime.

Kaidoh ne bougea pas. Son regard était vide de toutes expressions.

- Il est trop tard.

Il la dépassa et continua d'avancer. Il entendit soudain un bruit et il se retourna. Chiaki venait de tomber à genoux, son visage ruisselant de larmes. Il l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je suis désolé sensei. Venez avec moi. Nous allons discuter de tout ça au calme devant un café.

FIN

**AN :** Vu l'intérêt limité suscité par cette fic, j'ai pris la décision de l'abréger. J'avais d'autres chapitres de prévus mais bon le manque de commentaires ne m'a pas motivé pour continuer. Je ne suis pas accroc aux reviews mais elles font plaisirs et sont un très bon motivateurs pour les fics à plusieurs chapitres.


End file.
